You mean the most to me
by frukforever
Summary: "Look, Francis, I know that you care for that… that… Whatever that Brit's name is, but he is not good for the band's imago." Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. There was no way their relationship could end like this! /AU where Francis is the singer of a boy band, and Arthur is his boyfriend.


Arthur was in a gig of a boy band. Yes, the sarcastic, grumpy punk was listening to a cheesy love song with almost thousands of screaming fan girls surrounding him. Well, not actually surrounding him, the Briton was in the front row. And to be honest, he was quite enjoying himself there.

The band called Bad Touch Trio had been the dream of every teenage girl for three years by now. There were only three members in the band; a very loud and rather muscular drummer called Gilbert, a romantic and always cheery bassist called Antonio and a guy whose smile made every girl swoon, who made hundreds of girls to scream and die in happiness by just taking his shirt off. A man with an amazing voice and talented fast fingers; the guitarist/vocalist Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur's boyfriend.

It wasn't like Arthur had fallen for the other one just because he was famous, mind you. The two of them had known each other ever since their shared childhood, and their romantic relationship had started a few years before the Frenchman's band became famous. To be honest, Arthur was surprised that the other one was still sticking with him, when he could get a new girl for every night if he wanted.

The sound of the cheers and applauses getting louder made Arthur snap back to reality from his thoughts, and he realized that the gig had come to its end. While the loud crowd was screaming for an encore, Arthur made his way towards the backstage. When he got through the crowd, the band was already in its dressing room, and Arthur stopped for a moment as he heard the voice of their manager coming from inside.

"Look, Francis, I know that you care for that… that… Whatever that Brit's name is, but he is not good for the band's imago."

Arthur could swear his heart skipped a beat at that, but it started to beat again as he heard Francis defend him.

The manager sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, but either he goes, or you go."

Not wanting the others to continue their conversation any further, Arthur stepped into the room and walked over to his lover, sitting into his lap. The Frenchman wrapped his arms around the Englishman, a small sigh leaving his lips as he held him close, of course assuming that the other didn't know what was going on.

"Francis. In the next gig, you'll do it, or you'll be fired."

Francis buried his face into Arthur's hair, a million thoughts in his head. Which meant more to him, a future with the band, or a future with the man he loved the most?

* * *

MAGICAL TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT GIG

* * *

Arthur didn't know why he had agreed to come here tonight. He knew what was going to happen; two or three more songs, and then he'd be humiliated in front of everyone as Francis would break up with him on the stage.

It was going to be horrible, but he had decided to act strong. If this was the way Francis wanted this all to end, he'd be okay with it. Francis had always been so nice and loving to him; this was kind of his thank you to the Frenchman.

"Mon cher… Arthur… Could you come over here?"

There it was. Feeling like he was in some kind of trance, Arthur's feet moved him towards the stage. He climbed onto it and stood next to Francis, looking into his cerulean eyes.

"Arthur… We've known each other through our whole lives… I don't know about you, but as soon as I learned what love is, I understood that it was what I felt for you. Everything about you was so perfect to me; your beautiful green eyes, your cute hair, your loyal and kind personality under that grumpy exterior of yours. I knew that you were the one for me, the one to receive my true love."

Arthur swallowed, feeling tears gather to the corners of his eyes. Why was the other one being so romantic and emotional? He was only making this all so much harder. The Briton turned away from Francis, wanting to hide his teary eyes.

"And I still feel the same way. Nothing is going to change it."

'But you are still going to leave me for the band's imago!' the Englishman wanted to scream, but he forced himself to stay quiet.

"Our manager told me to get rid of you tonight, to tell you in front of everyone that I don't want you anymore."

Arthur swallowed, feeling tears stream down his cheeks. Those words felt so horrible to hear, even though he had known they were coming.

"But that's not what I'm going to do. Arthur… Will you marry me?"

Emerald eyes widening in surprise, he turned around to see the Frenchman in front of him, kneeling down on one knee, a small velvet box with a ring inside in his hand.

"O-Oh g-god…," was the only thing Arthur managed to stutter before he tackled the other one down onto the stage, hiding his face into his chest as he cried in happiness.

"O-Of course I'll marry you, you idiot…!" he murmured against his chest, feeling the ring slip into his finger. The crowd had been silent, but now, it exploded into applauses, and Arthur smirked, the expression soon being mirrored by Francis.

While the drummer and bassist stayed on the stage for a moment to give a few solos, Francis carried Arthur to the dressing room, holding him tightly in his arms.

"I honestly thought you were going to leave me…," Arthur said quietly, hiding his face into the other one's chest as they sat on the couch together, arms wrapped tightly around each other. He should have known that Francis would stay with him; after all, they had been together for over five years now.

"I'll never leave you, mon amour… You mean so much to me…," the Frenchman whispered, pressing a kiss somewhere into the other one's hair.

"But what about your band…? I don't want to be the reason why you don't sing and play anymore…," he muttered, feeling quite guilty. It was his fault that Francis was going to get fired from his band.

"Gil and Toni were into this as well. They helped me to pick the ring for you," Francis said with a bright smile, lifting the hand with the ring onto his lips, kissing the back of it softly. "We fired our manager. He never was the right manager for our band anyway."

Arthur smiled, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of his fiancé's lips. "I can't believe you really did that for me," he said as he snuggled closer against Francis, closing his eyes. The Frenchman chuckled as he lay down on the couch, Arthur tightly in his arms.

"I'd do anything for you, mon amour, anything."

Twenty minutes after that, Gilbert and Antonio came to the dressing room as well, grinning at each other as they saw the two of them sleeping soundly.

"Such a cute couple," the Spaniard said, and Gilbert couldn't help but agree.


End file.
